realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Zamari Desoui
Notes Garundi woman of medium height, Zamari wears her long black hair in a multitude of thin braids that she gathers back in a ponytail. Her skin is darker brown than most Garundi from her life at sea. She walks with a noticeable limp on her left side. Although she's trying hard to break it, she speaks with a Rahadoumi accent. Zamari wears utilitarian but colorful clothing that features a great many pockets. Unlike many sailors, she wears boots on deck; her left boot has a custom insole to help her walk less painfully. Motabu, captain of the Stargazer: A charming, highly intelligent Bonuwat man who has spent almost all of his life at sea. His crew is fiercely devoted to him, and he rewards loyalty with loyalty. As deadly with a cutlass or boarding gaff as any pirate. He's spent a good deal of coin arming the Stargazer. Tarionus, aka Old Tarry: The Stargazer's bo'sun, a colonial Sargavan who helped Zamari come to terms with her powers. A tough old sea dog. Contrary to Chelaxian custom, he does not use a family name, which suggests a colorful past. Omar of Clan Jahurin, captain of the Blue Pearl: A strict captain and leader of Zamari's former clan. Runs a very tight ship and tolerates not even the slightest whiff of religion. Captain Omar considers Zamari's very existence an insult to the clan now that she's an oracle, and would have tossed her overboard the minute her powers manifested if not for her parents' intervention. (Having both the healer and the cook mad at you is a Bad Thing.) A native of Rahadoum, Zamari was born at sea. She lived most of her life on the ship where her parents served, the Blue Pearl, helping her father with carpentry and rudimentary medicine until the oracle's curse came upon her. Suddenly her left leg just didn't work properly anymore... and the sea spoke to her. Wounds called for her to heal them, faster than any save the healing bards or the servants of the gods. Zamari tried to hide her new powers, but the all-Rahadoumi crew caught on fast. They kicked her off the ship in Eleder. She quickly found a new berth aboard a Sargavan ship, the Stargazer, having both experience and divine powers she really didn't want on her side. The oracle was bitter at first. Why did the gods inflict this power, this curse upon her? She never asked for this! She was a good Rahadoumi girl who never asked anything of the gods. But... there was no denying that their power came in handy. The crew of her ship never had to suffer from lack of water, or foul water or spoiled food. Wounds that would once have killed a man closed at her touch. Ice armored her when pirates attacked, and her crossbow bolts struck harder. The bo'sun on her new ship, Old Tarry (short for Tarionus) was a grizzled old devotee of Gozreh who taught her about the deity. There was never any telling what Gozreh would do, any more than the weather. If Gozreh had struck Zamari with her power, Zamari would just have to grin and bear it like a sailor in a storm. Strangely enough, that attitude helped comfort her. It wasn't anything she had done that brought the deity's attention to her. It was just Gozreh being Gozreh, fickle and unpredictable as the wind. So Zamari learned to adapt to her lame leg, to regard her powers as a tool to be used and appreciated. She repairs both wood and flesh, and when neither needs care she can pitch in with sails and rigging. Zamari might not be the fastest sailor on deck, but she knows the business. She applied for and got Sargavan citizenship not long after joining the Stargazer's crew and now considers herself Sargavan. Captain Motabu took on a risky (and probably illegal) cargo in Merab, Thuvia for Port Peril two years after Zamari joined the crew. Port Peril is definitely not one of their usual ports, but the pay was too good to pass up. Zamari suspects that the cargo was gunpowder from Alkenstar. They made it safely, everyone got paid, and everyone except the unlucky souls stuck on watch went out to celebrate. Looks like Zamari picked the wrong bar... Plans for the future: She was quite content on the Stargazer. Given that one of the Free Captains' favorite targets is Rahadoum, though, and Sargavan ships are theoretically off limits to the Free Captains (the annual tribute would be a mere pittance if Sargava couldn't make money), Zamari would be more than happy to take up a life of piracy as long as the crew wasn't too savage with captives. If she's doing something at sea where she is valued and respected, Zamari will be happy. Why the axe? Carpenters need axes, and since she has to have one for her job, she decided to learn how to use it as a weapon. Other seafarers might prefer the lighter and more versatile boarding axes, but you need a serious axe to cut timbers for mast and hull repairs. The Blue Pearl Flag and home port: Rahadoum, Azer Crew: All Rahadoumi human, Garundi of Clan Jahurin Size: Pretty big, sturdy enough to make the passage around the Eye of Abendego and carry a few weapons to fend off pirates Occupation: Medium-distance trader Route: Since the navigator is one of the few who can chart a reliable course around the Eye, the Blue Pearl specializes in the Rahadoum-Sargava run. Sometimes they'll take goods or passengers to and from Cheliax, but Captain Omar dislikes the overwhelming influence of Asmodeus there. The Stargazer Flag and home port: Sargava, Eleder Crew: Mainly Bonuwat human with a few halflings, colonial Chelaxians, a half-sea elf, a half-orc, a gnome, and (formerly) Zamari. Captain Motabu will take on anyone who has the abilities his ship needs as long as they seem honest, regardless of race. (If they turn out to be scurvy scoundrels, they get dumped off at the next port without pay.) Size: Quite large and well-armed Occupation: Long-distance trader. Most Free Captains honor the agreement with Sargava, but the Stargazer still carries heavy weapons to discourage those who feel like getting 'tribute' right now. Route: The Bonuwat navigator is a devotee of the unique Bonuwat goddess Shimye-Magalla (a composite of Gozreh and Desna as far as outsiders can tell) and very, very good at her job. As a result, the Stargazer routinely makes longer voyages farther from land than most ships and can pass the Eye as well as most Shackles pirates. They trade Sargavan goods as far north as Varisia and as far east as Absalom, Osirian, and Andoran. Captain Motabu dislikes making port in Rahadoum, a major plus in Zamari's book. Category:Humans